A photoresist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process.
US 2003/0099900 A1 discloses a chemically amplified photoresist composition comprising a resin comprising a structural unit derived from 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from p-hydroxystyrene, triphenylsulfonium 2,4,6-triisopropylbenzenesulfonate and bis(cyclohexylsulfonyl)diazomethane as an acid generator, a basic compound and a solvent.